


Dad(s)

by pretendimanauthor



Series: requested on tumblr [1]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Could be platonic, Domestic, M/M, dad!Minho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9630608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretendimanauthor/pseuds/pretendimanauthor
Summary: short thingie about single dad minho n his bff/roommate onew (requested on tumblr)





	

Screams.   
Minho groans and forces his eyes open to look at the clock beside his bed. The glaring yellow numbers on the screen nearly blind him. 2:44 A.M.

"Wha-what is that?" Onew, Minho's best friend, slowly opens his eyes, letting out an obnoxiously loud yawn.   
"Ji-hoo." Minho stretches his legs, sighing as he moves to get out of bed.   
"Is he-"

" _ Sshhhhhhh _ !" Minho smushes a finger into onews lips. All is suddenly quiet. The baby monitor is only emitting white noise. The room across Minho's tiny apartment is silent.   
"He must have fallen back asleep." Minho smiles.

The two settle back into bed, eager to fall asleep before their hectic day at work tomorrow. Onew lives across the city, and on days that entail stressful meetings with uptight coworkers that could mean the end of their careers, he usually crashes at Minho's.    
"Good night."

"Good night."

Minho lets his eyelids fall and a content smile settles on his face, knowing that both Onew and Ji-hoo will sleep well.   
Screams.

Minho releases an animalistic groan. He loves Ji-hoo, obviously, but  _ oh my god _ . The kid only let Minho briefly think about sleeping before crying again. 

He grips the covers, prepared to throw them off himself and make his way to Ji-hoo's bedroom when Onew says, "I'll go." 

"Are you  _ sure _ ?" Minho's eyes widen. Onew knows very well just how sore your arms get after rocking a baby for three hours until he falls asleep.   
"Yeah, yeah don't worry about it. Go to sleep."

"Oh. Okay. Thanks." Minho watches as Onew pads out of the room, and hearing his soft, comforting baby talk through the monitor he thinks,  **We might as well be married.**


End file.
